The objectives of the Administrative and Education Core (Core A) are to provide a robust infrastructure and communication network that promotes program faculty interactions and data dissemination to achieve the overall short and long-term goals of the research program. Core A is the prime decision making body for the program. Core A will: a) provide guidance and leadership on administrative and financial matters, b) facilitate communication among the research groups, cores and NIAID, c) promote scientific interactions, data sharing and discussions, d) disseminate information to the scientific community and public using the Systems Immunogenomics Webportal (SIGWP, Core E), e) host educational workshops, seminar series and web based training sessions, and f) ensure regulatory compliance and safety for all projects and cores. Success of the Cooperative Agreement is heavily dependent upon organized communication and the exchange of time-sensitive samples and complex datasets between the Research Projects and Cores. Core A is the pipeline connecting all Projects and Cores, tasked with providing the essential leadership and infrastructure that provides direction, oversight and quality control for the individual and interdependent activities of each project and core, ensuring maximum collaboration, transparent use of program resources and information exchange within our research community. This is accomplished in four broad aims: administrative and fiscal management, communication management, scientific oversight, and education outreach.